Canada Day Oneshot
by AnimeLuvr246
Summary: Jade and Ali plan a surprise party for Matthew with everyone coming together. No pairings, made for Canada Day (1st July) and I wanted to make a fanfic where everyone remembered Canada because I hardly see them (bad summary is bad :P)


A.N.: It's early, I know, but I wanted to be able to get this up for Canada Day and I didn't want to miss the day! Hope you enjoy!

~Jade's P.O.V.~

I woke up, slightly groggy before I remembered: today was Matthew's birthday and I intended to give him a great day. I dressed in a red summer dress with a white belt and red sandals before heading down to Ali's house. We'd planned to surprise Matthew by gathering every one of his friends and giving him a surprise party, followed by a firework display. I was just about to knock when she opened the door, carrying a box of fireworks in her hands.

"Hey Jade!" she exclaimed. "I was just about to pack the fireworks into the car and pick you up!"

"I wanted to come and help you pack the stuff in the car, you know I wanted to help!" I replied.

"The cake's inside if you want to bring that along."

"Okay, can't wait!"

I walked into the kitchen and found a box on the counter. I looked into the box and found a ruby red cake with the words 'Happy Birthday Matt!' written in snow white icing. There were three Canadian flags decorating the top of the cake as well. I smiled, picked up the box and headed out to the car.

"All ready to go?" Ali asked, to which I nodded. "Let's roll!"

We drove to Alfred's house (as that was where the party would be), singing along to the radio. His house was quite large, so we would have plenty of space to dance, sing and have fun. I had to knock on the door several times before he answered, which obviously meant he was getting the decorations set up (that or he was too busy playing video games again).

"Okay, we've brought the fireworks, our presents to him and the cake," Ali explained. "Have you got the decorations set up?"

"I was just about to when you arrived," Al replied. "Only because I was just finishing up the gift I got him!"

I wondered if he was trying to hide the fact that he was gaming again or if he was genuinely serious about this. Ali and I both knew that Al remembered his brother very often; he just made it seem like he forgot Matthew all the time.

"Well, you and Ali can sort out the decorations while I go get Francis, Arthur and Gilbert." I called, about to head out. "Catch ya later!"

I knew that Gilbert didn't live that far away, so I headed over to his house first. When I arrived, he said he was just about to call my number (A.N.: Yeah, we have the nations' numbers. That's just in this fanfiction though!). We then headed over to Arthur's before finally going to Francis's. When we arrived back at Alfred's house, the decorations were all set up and the two of them were out in the back garden setting up the fireworks.

"Need any help with those?" I asked. "Gilbert, Arthur and Francis are in the front room."

"We're fine," Ali replied. "Just relax for a while, there's plenty of time before we bring Matt over."

I headed back into the front room and read a book that I had brought in case there was any spare time on my hands. I was just getting into the book when Al said they were finished with the fireworks. _Just in time too,_ I thought. _The other guests are starting to arrive…_ So far Antonio; Feli; Lovino; Ludwig; Ivan; Yao; Elizabeta; Roderich; Natalia; Vash and Lili had arrived, but there were still a few more people that were going to arrive before I had to go collect Matt.

~Ali's P.O.V.~

I was just chatting with Feli; Lovino and Antonio when Zoe; Ella and Chloe, who happened to be friends of Jade's, arrived with Victoria (A.N.: I think that's Seychelles's human name, I haven't actually found out) and Bella (A.N.: Is that Belgium's human name?). In all, there were nineteen people that had come from around the world (A.N.: Is that mentioned in other fanfics? I have no clue) to celebrate Matt's birthday, most of which seemed to forget Matthew (not really) a lot of the time.

"Jade, I think you should get going," I called. "I'll switch the lights off."

Jade nodded before heading out to collect Matt.

~Canada's P.O.V.~

I sighed – today had been like any other day, always forgotten. _Everyone's forgotten me once again and I'm starting to get sick and tired of it._ I thought._ I don't know why they always forget about me, but it's as if I'm not even there._ I was brought back to reality when I heard a knocking at the door. I doubted it would be Alfred, seeing as he hardly remembers me when I'm his own brother, so I opened the door. Jade was there wearing the colours of the Canadian flag, which cheered me up a bit.

"Hi Matt!" she said, smiling. "I thought I'd pop over to see if you were busy."

"I haven't got anything planned," I replied, slightly confused. "Why do you ask?"

"Great! Oh, you'll need to put this on for a while."

She handed a blindfold to me, which got me even more puzzled. Why would she want me to wear a blindfold? Nevertheless, I put it on. I felt Jade take me by the hand and we started walking somewhere. Wherever she was taking me, there was obviously something strange going on.

~Jade's P.O.V.~

I had been walking for a while now, making sure Matthew didn't think I was ignoring him while we went along, when we arrived at Al's house. I lead him inside and told him to take the blindfold off. The lights switched on and everyone cheered. He seemed surprised at first, but I soon saw that he was smiling.

"Alfred, Ali and I planned this because we didn't want you feeling alone on your birthday, so we got everyone here to celebrate!" I explained.

He thanked us all for doing this for him, then the party kicked in. I was having so much fun I only remembered about the fireworks display when it started getting dark outside. We all headed out into the garden, Ali going ahead to light the fireworks, and sat watching the sky. When the fireworks went off, the sky light up with red and white explosions. I hugged Matt and told him he was never forgotten.

"We'll always be here for you," I whispered. "Just remember that."

He nodded, turning back to watch the fireworks. I think this had to be the best birthday ever.


End file.
